


L'amour d'un frère

by CrazyGoldenWolf



Series: Incubus!Stiles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Incubus!stiles, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Unsafe Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyGoldenWolf/pseuds/CrazyGoldenWolf
Summary: [TRADUCTION] Scott reconnaît l’expression qu’arbore son ami, il reconnaît le froncement de ses sourcils et la moue sur ses lèvres ; c’est l’expression « sujets sérieux ». Mais il sait aussi que si vous forcez Stiles à parler de « sujets sérieux », il ne fera que se fermer et que tout explosera probablement plus tard. Il fait donc semblant d’être vraiment investi dans l’histoire de Luke et de ne pas remarquer l’hésitation de son meilleur ami. Ça finira par payer, à la fin. Ça rapporte beaucoup plus que ce qu'il avait pensé, vraiment.
Relationships: Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Incubus!Stiles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185824
Kudos: 3





	L'amour d'un frère

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Brother's love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213867) by [Sselene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sselene/pseuds/Sselene). 
  * A translation of [A Brother's love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213867) by [Sselene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sselene/pseuds/Sselene). 



C’est bien d’avoir un peu de calme pour eux, juste lui et Stiles, un film et personne (et rien) pour les interrompre. Pas de trucs surnaturels puisque Derek dit que tout semble calme, ce qui veut dire que ça l’est, probablement ; aucun autre ami parce que Scott n’est pas un idiot, il sait que Stiles est jaloux d’Isaac et il veut qu’il sache qu’il sera toujours sa priorité absolue ; et pas de petite amie parce que… OK, parce qu’Allison et lui ne sont pas exactement ensemble en ce moment, mais il aurait trouvé du temps pour Stiles même si c’était le cas, vraiment.

Alors ils sont là, assis sur le lit de Scott, affalés l’un sur l’autre, avec un ordinateur en équilibre sur les genoux pour voir le film en cours de lecture, qui est Star Wars, enfin, après que Stiles ait continué à parler et à parler de magie, d’événement marquants, de peu importe. Ils le regardent maintenant, avec le son bas parce que Melissa dort.

C’est donc vraiment un problème que Stiles ne soit pas investi comme il devrait l’être. Il appuie sa joue contre son épaule, il tourne son visage pour le regarder, puis vers l’ordinateur, puis vers lui à nouveau, il ouvre la bouche pour parler et la referme, il se blottit plus près de lui. Scott reconnaît l’expression qu’arbore son ami, il reconnaît le froncement de ses sourcils et la moue sur ses lèvres ; c’est l’expression « sujets sérieux ». Mais il sait aussi que si vous forcez Stiles à parler de « sujets sérieux », il ne fera que se fermer et que tout explosera probablement plus tard. Il fait donc semblant d’être vraiment investi dans l’histoire de Luke et de ne pas remarquer l’hésitation de son meilleur ami. Ça finira par payer, à la fin.

Cela paye peu de temps après, quand Stiles tourne presque tout son corps vers lui, pressant sa poitrine contre son bras, serrant fermement son poignet et chuchotant presque dans son oreille alors qu’il dit :

« J’ai sucé Jackson Whittemore. »

La réaction instinctive de Scott est totalement justifiée. Et s’il jette presque l’ordinateur portable, s’il jette presque Stiles hors du lit et s’il tombe totalement sur le sol en un seul mouvement ? Ce n’est pas tous les jours que votre meilleur ami confesse quelque chose comme ça.

« Oh mon Dieu, Stiles ! » hurle-t-il, griffant le drap pour se relever sur ses genoux.

« Ssssh ! » le fait taire Stiles en couvrant sa bouche des deux mains, en regardant la porte et en retenant son souffle. Scott reste silencieux, entendant sa mère se retourner dans son lit mais sans se réveiller. Puis il gifle la main de Stiles.

« Mec ! » dit-il en chuchotant. « C’est quoi ce bordel ? »

« Je sais, ok ? » répond Stiles en lançant ses mains en l’air. « Je ne sais même pas, mec, on était dans la voiture et je pense que j’étais un peu pompette ? Et un peu fatigué ? Et il s’est passé des choses ? »

« Ces choses n’arrivent pas, Stiles, il faut les vouloir ! » dit Scott, puis une pensée terrifiante lui traverse l’esprit. « Mon dieu, Stiles, il n’a pas... Il ne t’a pas forcé, n’est-ce pas ? »

« Non, non, bien sûr que non ! » répond-t-il en secouant la tête. « Je le voulais totalement, t'inquiète pas. Je suis surpris qu’il l’ait voulu, pour être honnête. »

Scott s’assoit de nouveau sur le lit et croise les jambes, regardant son ami.

« Donc, tu ne le regrettes pas ? » demande-t-il parce que c’est ce que font les frères, ils s’inquiètent les uns pour les autres.

« Non, mec, » répond Stiles en riant et en secouant la tête. « Non, ça m’a vraiment plu, c’était, genre, vraiment bon, tu vois ? »

« Je suppose ? » essaie de répondre Scott avec une grimace. Ce n’est pas comme s’il avait déjà fait une pipe. Mais Stiles rit encore et il se détend, souriant. « Mais si c’était bon, tant mieux pour toi, mon frère ! » Il offre son poing et Stiles le cogne avec le sien.

« Ouais, » murmure-t-il plus calmement. « Mais je suis heureux qu’on ait rien fait de plus. »

« Ouais ? » demande Scott. Il essaie de ne pas penser au fait que Stiles parle de faire des choses avec Jackson Whittemore, parce que son frère a besoin de lui sans qu’il ne panique. « Je pensais que tu ne te souciais pas de ta virginité, » dit-il, même s’il est heureux aussi, parce que passer ta première fois avec Jackson Whittemore est probablement la pire chose qui soit.

Genre, c’est Jackson Whittemore.

« Je m’en fiche ! » confirme Stiles entre deux rires. « Mais, euh… Je ne sais pas… Je ne dis pas que j’attends « le bon », parce que je ne le fais absolument pas, mais… Je veux avoir ma première fois avec quelqu’un à qui je tiens vraiment et qui tient vraiment à moi, je ne sais pas si… Si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

« Non, non, absolument, je vois ! » Scott hoche la tête. « C’est normal d’avoir des relations sexuelles avec des gens et d’avoir des coups d’un soir et tout ça, mais… Je ne veux pas dire que la première fois doit être spéciale, même si… Tu sais… Pour moi, c’était… » Il ne peut pas s’empêcher de rougir quand Stiles sourit et remue les sourcils. Il essaie de prétendre qu’il ne le remarque pas. « Je ne dis pas que la première fois doit être spéciale, mais je pense qu’il est important de… Tu sais… Se mettre entre les mains d’un ami avant de se mettre entre les mains d’un étranger. »

Stiles le regarde avec une expression étrange, comme si c’était la première fois qu’il le voyait, clignant des yeux presque bouche-bée et penchant sa tête d’un côté. Puis un lent sourire se répand sur son visage.

« Tu es si profond, Scotty. »

« Va te faire foutre, » répond Scott en lui jetant un oreiller, mais en souriant quand Stiles tombe sur le lit et se met à rire. « Tu l’as cherché, » ajoute-t-il et après un instant, il saute sur lui, mettant ses mains sous son t-shirt pour commencer à le chatouiller.

« Non ! Nononononon, » scande Stiles entre ses éclats de rire, essayant de s’échapper de lui et en même temps, couvrant sa bouche des deux mains pour étouffer sa voix afin de ne pas réveiller Melissa. « S’il te plaît, » supplie-t-il en haletant, les yeux brillants de joie et mouillés de larmes.

Scott s’arrête juste parce qu’il rit si fort qu’il lui est difficile de rester coordonné, tombant sur Stiles et enfouissant son visage contre son cou. Et s’il renifle un peu, juste pour se délecter de l’odeur familière de Stiles, personne n’a besoin de le savoir, même si Stiles le sait, lui donnant un petit ricanement. Ils restent comme ça pendant un moment, riant puis respirant pour se calmer, Scott les yeux fermés, écoutant les battements de cœur de Stiles, rapides mais réguliers, souriant à la façon dont son meilleur ami passe minutieusement les doigts dans ses cheveux comme s’il ne le remarquait même pas.

Il est presque assoupi quand la main s’arrête sur sa nuque et que Stiles respire plus profondément.

« Mais t’as raison, » dit-il en chuchotant. « Ma première fois, ça devrait être avec quelqu’un en qui je peux avoir entièrement confiance. Quelqu’un qui me connaît bien, quelqu’un que je connais bien. Quelqu’un qui m’a connu toute ma vie, qui ne rendra pas les choses bizarres après. Quelqu’un qui a été avec moi à travers toutes les merdes qui se sont passées. »

Scott cligne des yeux ensommeillés, mais ne répond pas. Parce qu’il ne connaît qu’une seule personne qui correspond à cette description – mais Stiles ne dit certainement pas ce qu’il pense qu’il dit, n’est-ce pas ?

Il regarde Stiles et Stiles le regarde, avec une certaine inquiétude et une timidité dans les yeux et oui, Stiles dit totalement ce qu’il pense qu’il dit. Il déglutit, essayant de ne pas trop montrer son hésitation. Il ne veut pas l’effrayer ou lui faire croire qu’il est horrifié ou quoi que Stiles puisse penser dans cet esprit. Alors il inspire et demande dans le ton le plus neutre dont il est capable :

« Tu veux coucher avec moi ? »

Stiles gémit, essayant de se tordre pour cacher son visage dans les couvertures du lit. La position dans laquelle ils se trouvent ne lui permet pas de le faire facilement, même si Scott se relève sur un coude pour lui donner de l’espace et sa torsion rend Scott particulièrement conscient du fait que leurs jambes sont emmêlées et que leurs entre-jambes sont totalement alignés. Parce que, bien sûr, ce sont les choses que vous devriez remarquer quand votre meilleur ami vous demande d’avoir des relations sexuelles. Il ne s’enfuit pas juste parce qu’il s’accroche à leur normalité pour ne pas paniquer.

« Stiles ? »

« Ce n’est pas que je veuille coucher avec toi, ok ? Je ne suis pas là, genre, à te reluquer, à te regarder pendant que tu dors, à me branler en pensant à toi ou… Ou quoi que ce soit, d’accord ? » dit Stiles après un moment, toujours sans le regarder. « Je veux juste... Je veux juste que ma première fois soit avec quelqu’un... » il hésite et ensuite secoue la tête. « Non, ce n’est pas vrai. Je... Je veux que ma première fois soit avec toi. Parce que tu es la personne la plus importante dans ma vie et... Je veux partager ça avec toi. »

Scott ne sait pas ce qu’il est censé dire. Ce n’est pas comme s’il n’avait jamais pensé à avoir des relations sexuelles avec Stiles – il n’y a qu’un nombre limité de fois où vous pouvez vous réveiller avec votre érection pressée contre la hanche ou même le cul de quelqu’un d’autre et ne pas penser à ce que ça ferait de continuer et de commencer à ruer contre, d’accord ? – mais il ne sait pas s’il devrait. C’est la première fois de Stiles et même s’il a dit que cela n’a pas à être spécial, c’est totalement le cas.

Et juste comme ça, tout est clair. Parce que voici Stiles, son meilleur ami pour toute la vie, l’une des personnes les plus importantes de sa vie, celui qui a toujours été là pour lui, qui l’a aidé de toutes les façons, lui faisant confiance pour l’aimer et faire attention avec lui, et rendre sa première fois spéciale.

Il incline la tête, embrasse le cou de Stiles, sourit quand il peut le sentir se détendre et soupirer de soulagement.

« Tu ne vas pas rendre les choses bizarre, n’est-ce pas ? » demande Stiles d’une petite voix, le regardant enfin et Scott secoue la tête, l’embrassant légèrement sur les lèvres.

« Pourquoi je ferais ça ? » murmure-t-il. « Il n’y a rien de bizarre là-dedans. »

Stiles s’illumine avec son sourire aveuglant habituel. Il saisit son visage entre ses deux mains et l’embrasse avec toute l’énergie explosive qu’il a, riant contre ses lèvres. C’est très différent des baisers avec Allison, ça ne pourrait probablement pas être plus différent, mais c’est bien quand même et c’est tellement Stiles qu’il ne peut pas ne pas l’aimer.

« Comment tu veux le faire ? » lui demande Stiles, toutes traces d’hésitation disparue.

« C'est toi qui devrais me le dire, » répond Scott en l’embrassant encore parce qu’il le peut. « C’est ta première fois. »

« Ouais, ok. » Stiles hoche la tête, puis rit en couvrant son visage d’une main. « Mec, je ne sais pas… Mes seules expériences sont le porno et tu sais que tu ne peux pas faire confiance au porno ! »

« Tu as aussi sucé Jackson Whittemore, » lui rappelle Scott et il rit encore.

« Je l’ai fait, » admet-il avec quelque chose qui ressemble à de la fierté dans sa voix. « Et maintenant, je vais coucher avec Scott McCall, à quel point suis-je cool ? » ajoute-t-il en remuant les sourcils.

« Tellement cool, » confirme Scott entre deux rires, l’embrassant encore et encore.

Il pense presque qu’il pourrait devenir accro à embrasser Stiles.

« J’ai fait des recherches, » dit Stiles entre les baisers et Scott renifle parce que, bien sûr, il l’a fait. « Et ils disent que c’est mieux avec… euh… le receveur sur le ventre ? Mais j’aimerais rester comme ça pour pouvoir… tu sais… te voir ? » Il rit, cachant son visage contre le cou de Scott. « Est-ce que ça sonne flippant ? »

« Ça n’a pas l’air flippant, Stiles. » Scott rit, inclinant la tête pour embrasser le front de son meilleur ami. « Calme-toi, d’accord ? Je ne vais pas rendre les choses étranges, donc tu ne devrais pas le faire non plus. Et, » ajoute-t-il, avant que Stiles puisse penser à répondre, « J’aime l’idée de te regarder pendant qu’on couche ensemble. »

Stiles le regarde comme s’il cherchait quelque chose, mais il sourit et l’embrasse.

« Ouais, ok, » murmure-t-il sur ses lèvres.

Scott l’embrasse une dernière fois, plus profondément qu’avant, respirant les petits halètements de Stiles, déplaçant son épaule sous les griffes que sont les doigts de Stiles. Il essaie de ne pas trop se déloger du corps de Stiles pendant qu’il fouille dans le tiroir de la table de nuit pour le lubrifiant et les préservatifs qu’il y garde, mais c’est assez difficile, encore plus quand Stiles profite de la nouvelle position pour embrasser et mordre son cou et sa gorge sans se soucier d’être prudent parce que c’est un loup-garou qui guérira de presque tout. C’est dur de penser quand Stiles ferme ses lèvres autour de sa pomme d’Adam et commence à sucer.

« Stiles, » dit-il, ou avertit-il, ou peut-être geigne-t-il, mais Stiles ne fait qu’émettre un son évasif qui se répercute sur sa peau. Quand il le relâche, il a l’air satisfait pour les quelques secondes que la contusion prend pour guérir.

Il soupire, mais sourit.

« On devrait totalement se déshabiller. »

Scott jette le lubrifiant et les préservatifs sur le lit et se met sur ses genoux. Stiles respire profondément, agrippant ses cuisses comme s’il avait peur qu’il parte, sa bouche s’entrouvre et son cœur bat plus vite que jamais, l’odeur de l’excitation est presque lourde dans l’air.  
« Ça te plait ? » demande Scott en souriant, gratouillant paresseusement son ventre, seulement assez pour laisser la chemise remonter un peu plus haut.

Stiles déglutit, regardant les morceaux de peaux découverts, puis remonte sur son visage.

« Ouais, » admet-il d’une voix haletante, se léchant les lèvres. « Mais j’aimerais mieux que tu sois ici, alors pourquoi tu ne te déshabilles pas pour qu’on puisse se mettre au travail ? »

« Tu dois te déshabiller aussi, » lui rappelle Scott en enlevant sa chemise. Il ne manque pas l’inspiration de Stiles et il ne peut s’empêcher de se sentir fier. Allison n’a jamais réagi comme ça quand il se déshabillait. Il le lance juste pour trouver Stiles essayant – et échouant – d’enlever ses vêtements, piégé dedans. « Hé, hé, » murmure-t-il dans un demi-rire en l’aidant. « Là... »

Stiles cligne des yeux quand toutes ses couches sont enlevées.

« Euh, merci… » murmure-t-il et il rit d’un air gêné. « Même si, peut-être que ça aurait été mieux si je ne m’étais pas déshabillé. Je suis tellement… moi par rapport à toi. »

« Tu es parfait, » dit Scott sans hésiter. Parce que Stiles est parfait, même s’il est maigre et pâle et… et il est probablement parfait parce qu’il est maigre et pâle. Et magnifique.

Ce n’est pas la première fois qu’il voit Stiles nu, mais c’est la première fois qu’il peut vraiment le regarder et ce qu’il voit est presque une surprise. Il savait que les muscles de Stiles auraient dû être bien définis à cause de la crosse et des loups-garous, mais les voir tressaillir sous ses doigts curieux est totalement différent. Et il connaissait la ligne de poils sous son nombril qui se cache dans son jean, bien sûr, mais la regarde et sait qu’il peut la suivre où qu’elle aille… Il déglutit et doit s’incliner pour la lécher, il le doit. Stiles halète sous lui et se tord de surprise.

« Scott… frangin… je t’aime vraiment, » se met-il à babiller, même si Scott n’entend qu’à moitié, parce que si embrasser Stiles était addictif, lécher sa peau est encore mieux. « Mais j’aimerais vraiment le faire maintenant. Et si tu continues, je vais venir, genre, tout de suite. »

« Est-ce que ce serait un si gros problème ? » demande Scott, lui mordant l’estomac.

« Oui, » répond Stiles. « Oui, Scott, s’il te plaît, plus tard on pourra faire ce que tu veux, mais... »

« D’accord, » l’interrompt-il en embrassant une dernière fois la peau juste sous son nombril. Il remonte, prenant les lèvres de Stiles dans un baiser sale qui les laisse tous les deux essoufflés, même si ça ne dure pas longtemps pour Scott. « As-tu déjà… » commence-t-il à demander, mais il doit s’éclaircir la voix. « Tu sais… Essayé ? Avec tes doigts ou… Quelque chose... D’autre… »

Il sait qu’il rougit fortement, mais Stiles semble trouver ça mignon, vu son sourire.

« Ouais, » répond-il après l’avoir embrassé à nouveau. « Parfois. Et… Euh… Je n’ai pas besoin de beaucoup de préparation, tu sais, je suis assez… Euh… Ouvert… » il grimace de gêne devant le mot et Scott grimace avec lui.

« On verra, » dit-il contre ses lèvres. Il met sa main sur le jean de l’autre, mais attend là jusqu’à un signe de confirmation.

La bite de Stiles est… belle. Différente. Elle est longue et souple, tout comme le corps qui lui est attaché, rose même si elle rougit à cause de l’excitation. Il touche expérimentalement avec un doigt et Stiles halète et frissonne.

« Scott… »

« Désolé, c’est… C’est la première fois que j’en ai une autre… Tu sais… Une bite au lit avec moi… »

« Je peux me retourner… » tente de dire Stiles, mais Scott l’arrête immédiatement avec un baiser.

« Non, non, ce n’est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire, Stiles, » lui assure-t-il, couvrant son visage de baisers, pressant ses lèvres contre son front, ses joues et ses paupières. « Je suis simplement curieux, d’accord ? »

« Ouais, » soupire Stiles, tournant légèrement la tête pour l’embrasser à nouveau sur les lèvres. « Mais je suis curieux aussi, alors enlève le reste de tes vêtements, ok ? »

Scott rit un peu, mais il s’exécute. Il se tient debout sur le lit, dominant Stiles, qui déglutit et gratte légèrement sa ligne de poils même s’il est clair qu’il aimerait mettre sa main ailleurs. Scott mentirait s’il disait que regarder Stiles comme ça ne le rend pas fou. Il ne savait pas à quel point il voulait vraiment coucher avec son meilleur ami jusqu’à ce moment précis.

Il enlève son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements d’un seul mouvement et les lance quelque part. Stiles inspire profondément, les yeux fixés sur sa bite. Scott n’a jamais été exhibitionniste, pas même après les changements apportés par la Morsure, mais il peut sentir l’excitation déferler dans son aine au regard affamé que Stiles lui donne.

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? » demande-t-il avec un demi-sourire, presque en plaisantant, et déglutit quand Stiles hoche la tête. « Putain, Stiles. » Il tombe de nouveau à genoux, embrassant Stiles fermement et rigoureusement, saisissant son épaule avec la juste quantité de douleur, gémissant contre ses lèvres quand l’autre tire ses cheveux. « Sexe, hein ? Sexe ? »

« Mec, je t’attends, » répond Stiles, à bout de souffle.

Scott saisit le lubrifiant, le serrant si fort que la moitié du contenu sort, glissant entre ses doigts et tombant sur les draps.

« Merde, » dit-il, mais ce n’est pas comme s’il s’en souciait vraiment.

« Je t’aiderai à les laver, » dit Stiles et quand Scott le regarde, il bouge ses jambes, les écarte pour qu’elles soient à l’extérieur de celles de Scott. Il doit saisir la base de sa bite et la tenir juste un instant pour ne pas venir à ce moment précis. « Scott, s’il te plaît... »

Scott n’a jamais essayé avant, Allison n’en a jamais parlé et lui non plus et il n’est pas sûr que le concept soit le même qu’avec une fille, alors il fait très attention. Au début, il contourne le trou de Stiles, le regardant frissonner et soupirer, puis il commence à pousser lentement en lui. Le mouvement est si fluide qu’il est presque surpris.

« Je t’ai dit que je n’avais pas besoin de beaucoup de préparation, » lui dit Stiles en souriant, les yeux brûlant de désir et le visage rouge de plaisir. « Alors n’ait pas peur d’être un peu plus dur, d’accord ? »

« Ouais, » dit Scott, même s’il ne le fera probablement pas.

Il déplace son doigt à l’intérieur de Stiles en essayant de trouver la meilleure façon de lui donner du plaisir. Il est plutôt sûr qu’il y a une sorte de point qu’il est vraiment agréable de toucher – il est plutôt sûr que Stiles lui en a parlé – mais Stiles gémit presque sous lui.

« Scotty, s’il te plaît, donne-moi au moins un autre doigt ? S’te plaît ? »

Ce n’est pas comme si Scott pouvait dire non.

Il s’assure d’être bien lubrifié puis glisse dans un deuxième doigt. Les muscles de Stiles ne résistent pas du tout et ses soupirs semblent plus satisfaits.

« Ouais, » murmure-t-il, écartant encore plus ses jambes pour s’offrir à lui. « Putain, ouais, Scotty, ouais… »

« Ouais ? » demande encore Scott en pressant les doigts plus profondément à l’intérieur du corps de son meilleur ami. Puis il fait probablement quelque chose de bien, parce que Stiles gémit si fort que Scott est surpris que sa mère ne bouge même pas. Il essaie de refaire le même mouvement et Stiles mord sa lèvre, s’arquant sur le lit.

« S’il te plaît, Scott, Scotty, s’il te plaît… » commence-t-il à supplier, le regardant avec les yeux mouillés. « Je te veux, j’ai besoin de toi, s’il te plaît, juste… juste baise-moi… »

Scott bondit pour l’embrasser, une main encore enfouie en lui tandis que l’autre passe à travers ses cheveux, le gardant proche tandis que les deux respirent le même air.

« S’il te plaît ? » dit encore Stiles et Scott hoche la tête, l’embrassant encore et encore et une autre fois encore. Il va pour le préservatif, mais Stiles l’arrête. « On en a pas besoin, non ? T’es un loup-garou, t’es évidemment propre et même si je ne l’étais pas, je ne pourrais rien te donner. »

« O-ouais… » bredouille Scott, parce qu’il n’a jamais pensé au sexe sans protection après des années et des années de leçons de sa mère. « T’es sûr ? »

« J’en suis sûr, » confirme Stiles, prenant son visage entre ses mains pour l’embrasser d’une façon presque douce, par rapport à leurs derniers baisers. « Je veux te sentir venir en moi, Scott. »

Scott ferme les yeux contre le frisson que ces mots provoquent, pressant son front contre les clavicules de Stiles, essayant de reprendre un peu de contrôle.

« D’accord, » dit-il d’une voix rauque.

Il reprend le tube pour se lubrifier, mais ses mains tremblent tellement qu’il ne peut même pas l’ouvrir, pensant à Stiles et au sexe et à venir en lui – est-ce un truc de loup-garou ? Est-ce qu’il marque Stiles comme son territoire ? Est-ce un truc de Scott ? Stiles lui prend le lubrifiant et en couvre sa main. Scott n’a pas le temps de l’interroger, parce qu’après un instant, cette main est sur sa bite et il ne peut que siffler et gémir.

« Je pense qu’on est tous les deux prêts, » murmure Stiles contre ses lèvres, si près que ce serait si facile de l’embrasser, puis il s’allonge de nouveau sur le lit, les jambes écartées et sa main saisissant déjà les draps près de sa tête, s’offrant à lui.

Scott ne pourrait pas dire non même s’il le voulait – et il ne le veut pas.

« Dit-moi si tu veux que j’arrête, » dit-il.

Il appuie sa bite contre le trou de Stiles, juste un petit peu, pour tester les muscles, mais sa tête glisse presque sans qu’il le veuille.

« Tu es vraiment… » dit-il, mais il s’arrête ensuite parce qu’il ne veut vraiment pas dire « ouvert ». Stiles se met à rire et hoche la tête.

« Ouais, je te l’ai dit. Je t’ai dit que tu peux être un peu plus dur. »

Scott hésite juste encore un moment, mais alors il se pousse dans Stiles, plus dur qu’avant et Stiles halète, se cambre et sourit comme si tout dans le monde était parfait.

« Ouais… »

Scott ferait tout pour entendre à nouveau ces soupirs haletants, alors il continue avec ces coups fermes, se perdant dans le rythme qu’ils trouvent, dans le bruit de la peau claquant contre la sienne, dans la façon dont Stiles bouge sous lui, contre lui et tord sa main dans les draps, la façon dont il ferme les yeux et se mord la lèvre inférieure pour garder ses gémissements et ses rires. Scott n’est même pas sûr d’avoir atteint le point qu’il a trouvé avec ses doigts, mais Stiles ne semble pas du tout s’en soucier.

C’est parfait.

« Je dois te dire que je ne vais pas durer. »

« Oui, ok, » dit Stiles en laissant les draps pour lui saisir le visage et l’embrasser à nouveau, sans coordination et à bout de souffle. « Viens, remplis-moi. »

Scott mord son épaule, pressant sa voix contre sa peau pendant qu’il vient, enfoui en lui, frissonnant à travers l’orgasme. Stiles continue à lui caresser les cheveux et à murmurer quelque chose à son oreille, se relaxant juste quand Scott le fait.

« Mec, c’était… la première fois parfaite, » dit-il en pressant un baiser contre ses cheveux.

Scott grogne quelque chose, même s’il n’est pas sûr de ce que c’est, et il se force ensuite à sortir de Stiles. C’est juste quand il s'appuie sur un coude qu’il remarque qu’il a fini et qu’il a totalement ignoré Stiles.

« Mec, putain, je suis désolé ! » dit-il, mais quand il va branler Stiles vers son propre orgasme, il découvre qu’il est venu seul. « Mec... » murmure-t-il « Je suis certain que tu ne te touchais pas. »

« Je ne le faisais pas, » confirme Stiles, sans le regarder. « C’était juste… c’… c’était vraiment bon, tu sais ? De t’avoir en moi. »

Scott regarde son meilleur ami, toujours étendu pour lui et tout rouge de plaisir, puis à nouveau les rayures blanches couvrant son abdomen.

« C’est tellement chaud, mec, » murmure-t-il d’une voix rauque, s’inclinant pour le lécher sans même y penser. Stiles respire fort sous lui et Scott peut sentir sa bite bouger un peu, mais il ne s’arrête pas tant que la peau de Stiles n’est pas à nouveau propre et non marquée.

« Ugh, tu vas me tuer, » gémit Stiles, mais il accepte le baiser quand Scott le lui offre. « On dort maintenant, ‘kay ? »

« Ouais, » confirme Scott, l’aidant à se mettre sous les couvertures. « Tu veux mettre un truc pour dormir ? »

« Nan, mec, c’est bon, » dit Stiles avec un bâillement, se déplaçant sur le ventre. « Comme ça, ce sera plus facile le matin, » ajoute-t-il en remuant les fesses.

Scott le claque fort et Stiles halète de surprise et puis rit.

« Viens ici, allez, » dit-il en lui offrant un demi-câlin.

Il se couche contre lui, les couvrant tous les deux avec les couvertures, puis se blottissant plus près de lui, cachant son visage contre son cou.

« T’aime, » murmure-t-il contre sa peau et Stiles sourit en embrassant sa tête.

« Je t’aime aussi. »

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre sur le groupe Facebook Scott's Pack, nous aimons tout le monde et nous discutons de tout et de tous les pairings ;)


End file.
